Sonamy: Childhood memory
by ManikFanfic
Summary: Sonic and Amy are now in love. But as they are walking, Amy discovers something that make her go back in her childhood...


One sunny day at Station Square, two young hedgehogs were walking in a park. The first was a handsome boy in blue fur, and the second was a beautiful girl with pink hair. These two were respectively called Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy Rose. They held each other's hands and told each other everything that went through their heads, because indeed, they were young lovers.

A week before, Sonic had saved his beloved from an giant explosion caused by Dr. Eggman. However, Amy was seriously injured and had to be hospitalized. She was well cared for and her wounds treated, Sonic remaining at her bedside, watching over the girl and spending time with her for several days. It was then that the blue hedgehog decided to tell him that he had loved him forever. Amy was touched by her lover's statement and got up from her bed before hugging and hugging the young hedgehog, despite the pain of the effort. Once Amy was released from the hospital, she and Sonic decided to live as a couple and spend more time together.

It was then that during the walk to the park, Sonic asked her lover:

Sonic: Amy, are you okay? Do your wounds still hurt you?

Amy: Don't worry, Sonic! I've already told you many times that I'm not hurting anywhere!

Sonic: I'm sorry Amy, but I care about you and I feel so guilty for triggering the explosion of Eggman's nuclear reactor and I repeat to myself all the time that it's my fault that you've been hospitalized.

Amy (caresses her head): It's okay, Sonic. You don't have to worry about it anymore. I'm here.

Amy kissed the young hedgehog's cheek and continued to walk with him. Suddenly, Sonic noticed an old, rusty doorway leading to another area of the park.

Sonic: Do you want to come see with me?

Amy: Why not?

They stepped over the twisted portal and explored a part of the park that seemed abandoned. It was hardly possible to distinguish the path as there were leaves on the ground and the playgrounds were completely covered by plants. This place had been so long abandoned that nature had finally regained its rights. Amy, however, said nothing.

Sonic: Amy, are you okay? You didn't said anything since we passed this old portal.

Amy: ... I know this place.

Sonic: What?

Amy: When I was young, I often came here to play with my friends. I came to play as soon as I had time and ... Oh! I hope it's still here!

Sonic: What are you talking about?

Amy ran across the park to a clearing. Sonic, who had followed him, noticed that the pink hedgehog seemed euphoric: In the center of the clearing was an old rusty swing and the wood of the board seemed rotten.

Amy: I remember that I came to play on that swing almost every afternoon. I could swing for hours without stopping.

The pink hedgehog sat on the wooden board, put his hands on the two strings connected to the structure, and began to swing forward and backward.

Sonic: Amy, wait! This swing looks very worn! She could break at any moment!

Amy: Stop saying anything! Look, I'm having fun! And she doesn't look broken ...

Amy did not have time to finish her phase: The wooden board broke into two pieces and the metal structure bent under the weight of Amy, making the girl fall on her buttocks!

Sonic: Amy! You're not hurt ?!

Amy (sad): No, don't worry ... but I never thought the swing would give way under my weight.

The two hedgehogs then returned home.

Sonic: I'm sorry, Amy.

Amy: Why?

Sonic: I didn't think you liked that old swing so much.

Amy: It's nothing Sonic ... It's just that I spent a lot of time on it and I ended up getting attached to it. But now it's over, I'm a big girl.

She kissed Sonic on her cheek and went home. Sonic, for his part, says to himself:

Sonic: I can't stand to see Amy sad ... Maybe I should do something for her!

Without thinking any longer, he ran to his friend Tails' workshop to pick up tools and materials and returned to the abandoned park. He worked there all night.

The next day the young hedgehog went to his friend's house and knocked on his door. Amy got up from her bed and rushed to her door without even getting dressed. She opened and saw Sonic on the threshold of his house.

Sonic (grabbing Amy's arm): Amy, come quickly! I have a surprise for you !

Amy: Wait, Sonic! I'm not even dressed!

Sonic: We don't care! Come quickly !

Sonic grabbed Amy and ran with her to the abandoned park. There he tied her eyes with a blindfold and asked her to follow him. They reached the clearing and Sonic removed the blindfold from Amy's eyes. The pink hedgehog didn't believe her eyes: The old swing was there and fully repaired, but especially much more beautiful and robust than before. Sonic had completely rebuilt it but also changed so much that it did not look like the old one anymore. It was pink and white everywhere and flowery on all sides. Amy did not believe her eyes. She jumped on the young hedgehog's neck and covered her face with kisses.

Amy: Oh Sonic! I can not believe you did all this just for me!

Sonic: So what are you waiting for? Try it.

Amy sat on the wooden board and began to swing her feet back and forth. She was getting higher and higher when a ray of sunshine illuminated the swing and the young pink hedgehog. She seemed to twinkle in her white nightgown. Sonic was amazed and could not help but join Amy. He then sat on her knees in the opposite direction and embraced her body. As they swayed together, the blue hedgehog felt a great exaltation that drove him to swing even higher. He could feel her beloved's sweet chest against his and her feet slowly rubbing his muscular legs. After fifteen long minutes, both stopped and got off the swing. They lay down in the grass before kissing for a long time and whispering sweet words.

THE END


End file.
